Pitch Perfect Sequel
by xXNaomiClayworthXx
Summary: Beca is back at Barden! What will happen to her and to the other Bellas? Her relationship with Jesse? Oh and did I say that both Treblemakers and Bellas got themselves some heck of amazing singers that will join the drama? i suck at summaries. LOTS OF OCs! rated m for swearing and sexual references.. Review!


**Pitch Perfect Sequel**

**Hola! This is my very first story of Pitch Perfect. i heard the rumor that there will be a movie sequel about Pitch Perfect and I'm so excited! I can't help but to make this. Umm... and I'm very sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. My first language is not english so be nice..! .**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome

Beca stepped out of her taxi. She breathed deeply, looking around her college, Barden University. She just can't believe it. A year ago, she used to hate the place and begged her dad so he can get her to LA for her love for music, but now, she's more than happy to look forward to her sophomore year in Barden. And this time, not alone, with her a capella gang, the Bellas. She recalled their victory six months ago, when the Bellas won, beating their arch enemy, the Trebles, with her own music mix. She smirked at that thought. Beca is really honored that the previous leader, Aubrey, chose her to be the next Bella leader after she graduated.

She grabbed her bag along with her suitcase and started to walk away from the crowd that are full of freshman shuffling around looking like idiots. She walked on the huge front side garden when-

"Hey shawshank!" Beca turned to find her best friend Fat Amy walking, probably vertical running to her with arms wide open. Beca smiled and hugged tightly.

"Hey Amy! What's up? How's your summer?" Beca asked.

Fat Amy shrugged. "Everything's alright. My summer was awesome, by the way, I got to watch dingoes in heat doing mass mating in this zoo that I went with my old friends."

Beca frowned. "Ew, Amy, that's gross," she protested. "Hey! I'm serious! And I also saw a freaking kangaroo threesome. I got the video in my phone, wanna see?" Amy offered. Beca held up her hands in defense.

"Uh.. No thanks,"

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper," Amy said, putting her phone away."By the way, are you gonna live in the Bella house or your own dorm?" Amy asked. Oh yeah, totally forgot about that. After their victory, the school let the Bellas build their own house, like the Trebles. So now they can live there without living in dorms. Beca shrugged at Amy.

"I don't know actually. I mean, this year I got one dorm to myself, which is absolutely cool, with no Kimmy Jin and her asian friends. But living in the Bella house is pretty awesome too," Beca told Amy.

"Why don't you put half of your stuff in your dorm, and the other half you put it in the house. That way you can live in both places. And you can have some private time with your little boy toy in your dorm," Amy winked at her.

"Uhh... That's actually a great idea Amy. But I don't think I can respond to that last statement," Beca said, unsure.

"Oh, you don't need to respond to that, flatbutt. We already know what you two had done.. Anyway, speaking of boy toy..." Amy trailed. I followed her gaze and saw my boyfriend, Jesse was approaching me, with his nerdy face and cocky smile that I love.

"Be-CAW!" He shouted. I just rolled my eyes at him. Amy started to grab my suitcase.

"Well, that's my cue. I'll take your suitcase to your dorm, kay?" Amy said.

"Wait, Amy, you don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it, shawshank, my dorm is across yours actually, and I'm on my way there. And I'm sure you want to spend time with little Jesse there. But just don't forget to come for the Activities Fair at 2! Which is probably in half an hour. I'll kill you if you're late," Amy pressed.

"Okay, okay.. Here's the key to my room. Thanks by the way," I said.

"No problem, Cap'n," Amy saluted and went away. I laughed at her until I found Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hi, Dork," I greeted, turning so I can face him. He smiled, pulling me into a light kiss.

"Why hello, Beca," he greeted back."How's your summer?"

"It's not that bad actually, dad offered me to stay with him, so I did. And for some reason, Sheila is a lot less annoying now, which is good. How 'bout yours?"

"Nnaahh.. Same as usual, nothing great happened." Jesse shrugged. "So, you look forward to the upcoming auditions?" Jesse asked.

"Hell yeah I do, I'm pretty sure that we will once again kick your sorry little treble butts in the ICCAs," Beca said confidently.

"Ouch. Are you sure, Beca? I think this time, as the leader of the Trebles, I'm gonna brush those ashes off and make some cool new songs for us to win," Jesse said smugly.

"Unless you forgot, I'm the leader of the Bellas too, smartass," Beca shot back. "And, I'm better in making music than you are," she added cockily. Jesse laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see about that, Beca. So, you wanna walk to the activities fair?"

"I'd sure love to," Beca said, giving him a long, passionate kiss for Jesse. "I missed you by the way," she said between her kisses. Jesse wrapped his arms around her, deepening her kiss.

"Me too Beca.. Me too,"

xxxx

As they walked into the quad, the pair had met their fellow group-mates along the way. Apparently, both acapella groups had their promotion booth across each other.

"Beca! Jesse! Over here!" Donald called, who was sitting beside Stacie on the couch.

"Stacie!" Beca greeted, hugging her friend. Not to tight though, she knew very well she would crush right into Stacie's boobs, with Beca being short and all.

"Whoa, Donald? Wh-what are you doing here?" Jesse asked as him and Beca walked to the latter.

"Relax, dude! I'm just visiting you guys here, since I have nothing to do today. And I wanna see how's the new leader of the Treble doing... And spend some private time with Stacie," Donald said, winking to Stacie at his last statement in a sultry way. Stacie just giggled and slid her arms into Donald's. Jesse made a disgusted face and Beca was trying not to puke right here and there.

"How come you have nothing to do today? Aren't you supposed to start with your record label or something?" Beca asked, avoiding the last statement. After the ICCA Finals, some dude from a famous record company in Miami came to Donald and asked him if he wanted to start a record label, and Donald immediately said yes.

"Nnaah.. The director is taking a day off, so I won't be there till next week. That's why I decided to come here. Besides, I still want to see the auditions, never get tired of that... The auditioners may as well use me as an icon or something, with me being the Treble alumni and stuff," he said confidently.

"Okaaay Donald, don't get your hopes too far," Beca snorted.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Don't worry babe, you can be my personal role model..." Stacie joked, but everyone knows that she actually mean it.

"Ugh God, stop it Stacie! I'm out of here," Beca retorted and started to leave the couple that currently eye-fucked each other.

"Hey Jesse, I'm going to my booth, kay? You can just go to yours," Beca told her boyfriend.

"Oh please.. Our booths is like two and a half meter across each other.. You don't have to say it like that," Jesse snorted.

"Whatever,"

"Oi Beca! Quit flirting with prince charming and come here!" Cynthia-Rose called.

"Coming! Ugh, people these days are just so impatient," Beca mumbled."Bye, nerd."

"Wait, Beca!"

"What?" she spat. Jesse grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He then kissed her softly on the lips, which she returned by deepening it.

"BECA!" Fat Amy shouted. "Swanson! Stop trying to eat her face! That looks very disgusting. I can do better than that," she scoffed. Beca pulled herself off her boyfriend.

"Ughh... They are so annoying," she mumbled, which in return a chuckle from Jesse.

So they went to their own booth and started to gave flyers to students who were passing by.

"Hi, would you like to join the Barden Bell-"

A student just ignored Beca.

"What the fuck dude?! You don't just go and ignore us! At least hear what I'm going to say first! We're a fucking a capella champions for fuck's sake!" Beca shouted to the person.

"Then fuck you and your little singing group!" the person shouted back.

"What did he say? That little-fuck this, I'm gonna release the Kraken!" Fat Amy jumped in.

"Wait no no no-Amy stop it! Amy!" Cynthia-Rose pulled the australian diva-wannabe back to the booth. "We have no time for this okay? We need to have more members," she said to Amy.

"Right. Members. Ugghh now I know how hard Aubrey and Chloe went through just for this shit," Amy commented. Then she realized that Cynthia-Rose is still holding her upper stomach, near her boobs.

"Uhh you can release your hand now," Amy told her awkwardly. Cynthia-Rose pulled her hands off and put them inside her pocket like nothing happened.

"Okay guys, focus.. We need to do this," Beca interrupted the awkward tension. "We have to gain singers fast, I think the trebles are ahead of us now," she said, looking at their rivals' booth, which was going on pretty well.

"Hi, would you like to join..."

xxxx

A girl with long black hair stepped off her parent's car. She pulled her headphone down and looked at her new school-or university to be exact. It's a great aura here in the Barden university, she thought, while opening the car's baggage.

"You ready, Naomi?" Naomi, the said girl, turned to her best friend, who was also trying to get her suitcase. She smiled.

"I guess so, Kinara.. What about you?" She asked back.

"Hell yeah! This is like my first time living alone, away from my parents! Of course I'm pumped up!" Kinara grinned at her. Naomi laughed.

"I'm glad.. I'm so happy that we're gonna be roommates," she said.

"I know right? That's like even more awesome! After all this years, Naomi.. I can't believe we finally got to live and sleep together for the rest of the year!" Kinara said excitedly.

"Ookaaayy... That sounded SO wrong," Naomi held up her hands, giggling. Which then Kinara started to join her laughing.

"You okay back there girls?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Clark! Thanks for the ride!" Kinara called to Naomi's mother.

"No problem, honey! Damian, take care of your sister, okay?"

"Mom! I don't need babysitting! Especially with him!" Naomi protested, pointing her brother, Damian, who was starting his junior year in Barden.

"Hahaha oh God.. I'm glad my brother graduated last year," Kinara commented, earning a smack on her shoulder from Naomi.

"Whatever.. C'mon we're gonna be late! Do you have the keys?" Naomi asked. Kinara nodded. "Thanks Mom, for the ride! I'm gonna miss you, and tell Dad I'm gonna miss him too," Naomi bid farewell.

"Will do, sweety! And I'll miss you too.. Go, the activities fair is about to start," Mrs. Clark kissed her cheeks and drove off.

"Okaaay.. So, we have to gooo... There, if I remember correctly," Kinara pointed to her right.

"You sure?"

"Relax, buddy, I always come here to pick my brother up for holidays... I know this place like the back of my hand," Kinara bragged. Naomi just shrugged and trailed behind her friend.

They went to the third floor and found their room, 39C. Kinara put the key in and opened the door.

"Wow, this is actually pretty awesome!" Naomi exclaimed. "I pick the right bed!" She added, plopping her bag and suitcase on her new bed.

"Okaay.. I think we can unpack later, now, activities fair?" Kinara offered. Naomi nodded and walked to the door.

"Wait! I have to pee!" Kinara told her and went to the bathroom. "Kay! I'll wait outside!" Naomi just rolled her eyes, grabbed her headphone and proceeded to open the door.

At the same time, the door that is right across their form opened, and revealed a tall guy with spiky black hair. He wore a simple pin-striped shirt and a maroon denim, also a red headphone that clung around his neck. Naomi silently gasped. They stared at each other.

"Oh.. Hi," Naomi started.

"Hi," the guy said, still looking at her."Umm... Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to the activities fair," Naomi said.

"Really? Me too." he said, looking comfortable now."Are you a freshman here?"

"Yeah, I just came here a couple of minutes ago,"

For some reason, the guy chuckled. Naomi blinked. "What?"

"O-oh nothing, is just that, I'm a freshman too.. I'm Christopher Nelson... Call me Chris," the guy, that called Chris, offered his hand, that Naomi gladly shook it.

"Naomi... Naomi Clark,"

"So... Naomi... Would you like to come with me to the activities fair?"

"Umm.. I'd love too, but-"

"-oh hey! Sorry I'm late, I just had to find my earphones, cause their like, very new and I don't want to-Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there.. Whose your friend Naomi?" Kinara rambled. Smirking at Naomi, who was now a liittle bit red.

"Hi, I'm Chris, I live across your dorm," Chris introduced.

"Yeah well I'm Kinara. So you're a neighbor, then.. Hawdy! Well we gotta go to the fair, soo.."

"He's going there too.. So you think he can come with us?" Naomi asked, with a little tint of hope in the voice, which didn't go unrecognized by Kinara.

"Hhh... Okay, he can come.. Come along, dude." Kinara sighed, grabbing Naomi's wrist and started to drag her away with Chris trailing behind them.

"So, are you guys like... Friends or something?

"Nope, we're more than friends," Kinara said.

"Oh shit, you guys are dating?" Chris gasped.

"What the fuck?!" Naomi laughed.

"That's not even what I fucking meant!" Kinara shouted, smacking Chris' arm.

"Ow! That hurts woman!" Chris yelped.

".. What she's trying to say is.." Naomi cut them off. "..that we're best friends, since childhood to be exact, so it's more than friends," she explained.

"Should've told me that," Chris mumbled.

"Well, I was about to, when you just had to cut me off and said those horrible words! I'm straight for God's sake!" Kinara spat. Chris held up his hands.

"What a friend you got there, Naomi," Chris said, looking at Naomi.

"Haha well yeah... She's a bit.. Violent," Naomi explained. "Hell yeah I am!" came from the background, but Chris ignored it.

"So, what do you do?" He asked, moved closer to Naomi.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I don't know, make weird blogs? Make music? Keeping Kinara in line? Sleep?"

"Hold on a second, did you just say that you make music?"

"Yeah, well it's more like a hobby actually.."

"What do you play?"

"Basically piano, but I can do guitar too."

"Cool, I play guitar too,"

Naomi's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? Awesome! We _have_ to do a colab sometimes," she suddenly clasped her hands on her mouth."Oh sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay! That-that's actually a great idea... You know, to get to know each other and stuff," Chris fidgeted awkwardly. Kinara immediately separated them off.

"Okay! I don't know what you're trying to do with my little Naomi here, but I'm keeping my eyes on you," she glared at Chris. "By the way, we're here already sooo ...-"

"Chris! Dude! There you are!"

A voice of a british called Chris. Three of them turned to see some tall kid with black straight hair that pushed to the side which makes him somewhat looked like an emo.

"Oh, hey Dan! I just got here, my roommate is absolutely bugging me off,"

"Nnaaah it's okay, I just had a little walk around... Oh? Who's this? New friends?" Chris' friend, Dan looked at Kinara and Naomi.

"Yeah, they lived across my dorm, uhh.. Guys, this is my friend Daniel . He's my friend in high school,"

"Nice.. I could need some girls to accompany me," Dan said with a wink. Kinara scoffed.

"In your dreams, you brit," she said. Dan pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch, that was deep... Hello Dan here.. Is she always like this?" He asked Naomi.

"I'm Naomi, that's Kinara .. She's basically worse than that, if that'll make you happy.." Naomi glared at Kinara.

"Ooh.. Feisty.. I like that," Dan joked.

"Oii! Quit flirting with me! So will you gentledudes excuse us, we have to run to the activities fair.." Kinara turned around and started to walk into the crowds. Naomi sighed and looked at Dan.

"I'm so sorry about her. If you get to know her better.. She's actually a nice person. Nice meeting you," Naomi started to walk away.

"Naomi.. Umm.. See you later?" Chris asked. Naomi stared at him and smiled. "Uhh.. Yea sure.. See you around," she waved and left. Chris and Dan waved back.

"...Dude, you can choose any girl you want, but that one is mine," Chris said, facing Dan. Dan smirked at him.

"I'll keep that in mind buddy.. So, which stall do we have to go first?"

* * *

**And that, is the first chapter! As you can see there, I put some new characters that will be like the main characters too, so there will be chapters that are in their point of view. So it's a little bit different than the other stories.. I think**

**But anyways.. thank you for reading this! make sure you guys review and tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm just so paranoid ._.**

**Okay then! See you guys in the next chappie! :D**


End file.
